Beginner's Guide/Social
Hey there! If you're here, you're probably wondering what makes up the social aspect of this wonderful game. Much like every other MMO, there are many tools to keep track of and get a hold of people to join on your adventures Chat Types There are multiple chat channels you can use to speak to/listen to different groups. You can easily switch between these channels by selecting the channel icons at the bottom of the chat window or using one of the following buttons: Say This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "S" key. Say is a local chat to people within a certain radius of your character. Peer This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "Unkown" key. Peer is a chat where you can talk to players, no matter where they are. Your level counts in this chat. If you're level 45, you are in the peer chat from lv 40-49. If you're level 37, you are in the peer chat from lv 30-39. This is a very good feature for finding parties for training, messing around, PvP, or even dungeons! Party This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "P" key. Party is a chat that enables you to talk to your party members that are online, no matter where they are, however there is a party member limit of 5. Guild This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "G" key. Guild is a chat option that allows you to talk to all the players in your guild. Zone This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "Y" key In this channel you will only talk to players in the zone you are currently in. All players all over the zone will be able to see and reply. This is a very good feature for finding parties for training, messing around, PvP, or even dungeons! World This can be accesed by pressing "Enter/Return" then hitting and holding the "Ctrl" key then pressing the "W" key. World chat is also a pretty good chat to use- however, it requires the usage of 1 "World Call" Item, which can be purchased from the Item Mall. Whisper There is also a type of chat that can only be seen by one person - the person you "Whisper" to. You can whisper another player by targeting them and right clicking their player icon, or by right clicking their name in one of the chat windows, and choosing "Whisper", then typing into the chat box what you want to tell them. You can also type "/t username your message" into the chat box to whisper, where "username" is replaced by the name of player you want to whisper to and "your message" is what you want to tell them. Guilds What's a Guild? A Guild is a private community of a collection of players who work together to play, trade as well as participate in world events.This can be accessed by the shortcut, pressing the "G" key. Guilds also have a private channel in which to communicate, through typing but can also use the function of voice-channels in which to communicate. Ranks Guild Leaders can set different privileges for different members to organize a chain of command in the guild, as well as utilize the in Guild Message Board system to keep everyone informed updated or upcoming plans. Guild Leaders can also, use the game's built in recruitment system to advertise your guild, so there is less spam built up advertising the guild. As well as this, players can choose to personalize their name, (which floats above their character's head) and show off their Guild's Insignia. Guild Towns Players can actively and discreetly donate to their guild of any amount they choose. This collects to a Guild Fund. funds, then go towards building the Guild's Town. A Guild Town is a place where guild members conduct their business as well as craft and recruit merchants to sell rare, high level equipment or to gather crafting mats. Guild members would also have access to the shared Guild warehouse, which increases in size as the Guild levels. Conditions for setting up a Guild: * The applying character must at least be level 20. * The applying character must have at least 50 Gold on them. * The applying character must not be currently in a Guild. Conditions for setting up a Guild town: * The registering person is the Guild Leader. * The guild leader is at least Lv. 30. * Guild is at least Lv. 3. * The Guild has at least 30 members. * The Guild must not already have a guild town. * There must be 500g in the Guild bank used to purchase the town. If there are more than 50 guild towns in existence, the cost is increased to 10,000g. * If the guild loses it's members to be under the requirement (30) and there is less than 10 people online for 3 consecutive days, the Guild town will be taken back. Guild Fame required to level * Level 1 to 2 = 2000 * Level 2 to 3 = 7000 *Level 3 to 4 = 24,000 *Level 4 to 5 = 60,000 *Level 5 to 6 = 120,000 *Level 6 to 7 = 140,000 *Level 7 to 8 = 160,000 *Level 8 to 9 = 180,000 *Level 9 to 10 = 200,000 *Level 10 to 11 = 220,000 *Level 11 to 12 = 240,000 Guild Upgrade Fees After level 3 your Guild will be required to pay a fee to upgrade. (will update in future) *Level 4 = 3,400 Gold *Level 5 = 16,000 Gold *Level 6 = 54,000 Gold *Level 7 = 80,000 Gold *Level 8 = 136,000 Gold *Level 9 = 200,000 Gold *Level 10 = 360,000 Gold *Level 11 = 440,000 Gold *Level 12 = 560,000 Gold Guild Quests Guild Quests offer experience, or Fame, in which it levels the Guild. These Guild Quests, for a small price, can be obtained in Aven, from the Guild Officer, Kaiser. Alternatively, you may purchase Guild Quests in any Guild Town. Unlike Aven, Towns offer Guild Quests for Dungeons. Soul Guardians outside of Dungeons also offer Guild Quests for Dungeons. Friend List Press the "O" key at any time to bring up your Friend List. Manage friends by clicking "Add" and entering their name. Also, you can ignore players, by "blocking" them, and adding them to your block list. Search The search window lets you search through all the online players to find someone that meets your needs. You can filter your results by level range and class type using the options on the left. Remember, players can change classes in Eden, making it that much easier to find that healer or tank your party needs. Dating System Eden Eternal employs the unique feature of being coupled with another player. Couples earn rewards, Love Coins, for completing a variety of tasks. Couples also, when located in the same area, receive a buff that allows for a 10% increase in any experience gained. How to become Lovers? Once sure to become a couple, players must select the player, (by right-clicking) and select the "dating invitation". Once the players accepts, you are now lovers. (If they reject, players are free to look for another partner). Players can freely choose their couples, with the noted feature of being coupled with same-sex partners. Love Coins Love Coins serve as a sort of currency for the "Love Store" in Aven! You can spend these "Love Coins" to get certain "Love Skills" which you can use with your partner, including a variety of potions. Breaking Up Players once "broken up" receive a debuff, aptly named the "Grieving Period"- this means that players, newly divorced, cannot enter another relationship for 24 hours. Players will also lose any accumulated Love Coins. Category:Guides